


Just the Three of Us Tonight

by starthief



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly worship, F/F, F/M, Fat fetish, M/M, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot, Size Kink, Threesome, chub kink, porn without a plot, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starthief/pseuds/starthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Already established Steve x Bucky universe that fits in somewhere, unrelated to my Great Depression fic. Just a small vignette of an idea I had for a three way relationship between Steve, Bucky, and Nat. Bucky POV. Entirely chubby Bucky smut. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just the Three of Us Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Already established Steve x Bucky universe that fits in somewhere, unrelated to my Great Depression fic. Just a small vignette of an idea I had for a three way relationship between Steve, Bucky, and Nat. Bucky POV. Entirely chubby Bucky smut. Enjoy!

Bucky and Steve were at one of Tony’s godforsaken parties, and Steve left Bucky alone again. Granted, being left alone in a back room while Steve filled up Bucky’s plate for the sixth time was better than being left alone in the main room, where anyone could approach him and Steve would be swept away by countless star-struck fans. It was still awful; Bucky had just reached the threshold of painfully full, and even worse, he was unable to relieve the pressure on his poor swollen gut. He’d shucked off the jacket and tie to his formal outfit hours ago, but his buttoned shirt strained painfully, and his slacks cut into his belly even after he’d shoved them as far down as they’d go, flesh pudging out over the waistband where pink little marks still decorated it. He’d been explicitly instructed to not undo a single button unless he popped them.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his own hands not nearly coming close to taking away the pain, wishing Steve’s long fingers were working circles into his gut.

Just then, the door opened and shut, a moment of ridiculous noise before the sound cut off and was dullened by Stark’s expensive sound-proof doors, and the couch sighed gently as someone sat next to him.

“Stevie, you back? This thing’s killin’ me,” Bucky complained, without opening his eyes.

A voice shushed him harshly, and a gentle hand pressed to his gut, pinching the softest part below his belly button, and another hand swept up his side, palming his generous love handles and where they met the next crease of flesh. Bucky moaned, a flush rising to his cheeks and dick simultaneously. Even though he was still in pain, the pleasure took his mind off of it for a minute.

A fork tapped against his lips, and he opened them obediently. He closed his mouth around the bite and tasted cannoli, grunting in thanks. He muttered other barely cohesive agreements to keep the hands on his stomach and food continued to be given to him in easy little bites right when he’d swallowed the last one.

He could hear their breath quicken; nails dug sharply into the roll that sat above his waistband.

But wait… that wasn’t right.

Just that morning he’d taken a shower and come out to find Steve clipping his nails on the toilet. He’d scolded him for not putting the waste bucket under his fingers, and Steve had giggled and called him such a housewife.

Steve always cut his nails almost to the quick.

Bucky gasped and opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones lined with black staring back into his own, pupils fully dilated.

He jerked and instantly his hand went to his poor stomach. The motion had been too quick and sudden, and his levels of comfort decreased.

“Shh…” Natasha hushed. “You’re okay, Barnes. Roger’s still filling up your plate with food,” she added with a smirk.

Before Bucky could ask more questions, Steve chose that moment to come in the room. “I got some dessert this time, Buck, they had cannoli and tiramisu…” He’d come in through the door backward, carrying two plates of food, but when the door snapped shut, he’d turned around and seen Natasha poised over a stuffed Bucky on the couch. He swallowed, eyes visibly moving to Bucky’s stomach poking through the gaps around the button holes. “Nat… what…”

Their relationship was no secret to the Avengers. They’d never really tried to hide it when they’d first admitted their feelings for each other, but they hadn’t announced it either. It was on account of Steve’s inability to keep his hands off of Bucky that had alerted everyone to the status of their relationship, and the sharp increase in Bucky’s weight that had alerted everyone to exactly how Steve liked his men. Natasha had always been dangerously flirty with both of them, and everyone knew that she’d kill for a piece of juicy information. She’d caught them several times doing ridiculously kinky things in their room, but had never mentioned them.

“Now I see why our boy over here’s been filling out so nicely recently,” Natasha teased.

Steve’s expression turned dangerous, and Bucky knew that he’d defend him in a heartbeat. The playful tone in Nat’s voice that Steve might have missed out on tipped off Bucky that she might not be as repulsed to the situation as would be expected.

He could see the conflict written on Steve’s face; the clear arousal over seeing Bucky that hot and bothered, and the jealousy of it being Natasha who made him that way (not like they’d already been deep into kinky stuff when Steve had stepped out to get more food for more said kinky stuff).

It kind of… turned Bucky on? To see Steve jealous like that. It was a rare moment indeed when Captain America so publicly showed his affections for Bucky, and he got it, he really did. The Avengers might have caught on quickly, but to the public, Steve had to be the boy scout everyone expected him to be.

Making a dangerous decision (but hey, he was drunk, and Natasha was absolutely fabulous looking in her black cocktail dress), and pulled Natasha down for a dirty kiss. She responded and chuckled a little when he pulled away, pretending to be shocked with an absolutely glorious predator’s expression on her pretty face. “Why Barnes, why would you do a thing like that?” she joked.

Steve growled, and Nat turned to face him. “Feel free to jump in any time, Rogers. You can feed, or I can pet. Or would you rather it the other way around?”

Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes, gauging the expression carefully. He danced a fragile line between not going too far, and letting Steve know that he wasn’t cheating on him, not really.

Bucky was immensely relieved when Steve snapped, “Pet,” and sat down next to Bucky on the other side of the couch, roughly handing Natasha the two plates she carried and putting his large, cold hands on Bucky’s belly.

Bucky was so relieved, in fact, that he sighed in relief, and popped the button right off his slacks.

Steve’s blush reached an all-time high, and he undid the buttons on Bucky’s shirt to give him more room to work with. Natasha tapped another forkful of tiramisu against Bucky’s lips, and he opened up, keeping his eyes on Steve.

He steadily worked through what was left of Natasha’s plate, plus the two Steve had gotten, and by the time he was finished, he was absolutely stuffed, belly packed tight and panting just a little. Natasha started giving him small vocal encouragements, and they settled into a strange dynamic of Bucky feeling ready to pass out while Steve’s entire world tunnelled to Bucky’s belly, and Nat was drinking the whole thing up with her eyes, really enjoying watching Steve worship Bucky.

“Go on, then,” she said, in a break from her ‘That’s good, Barnes, you’re doing real good’. “Aren’t you going to reward him?” she asked Steve.

Steve met Bucky’s eyes from where he’d shifted in between his thighs, silently asking him if that was where he wanted to go next.

Bucky nodded subtly (or tried to) but aggressively, and raised his hips while Steve pulled down his slacks and freed him from his underwear. Steve took Bucky into his soft, warm mouth, and Bucky had to fight to not come right then.

Natasha put the plates down, done with watching, and gave him another filthy kiss. Bucky kissed back, overstimulated (but buzzed just enough for tingly pleasure to be felt all over) in all the right ways.

Then Bucky came right into Steve’s mouth and he swallowed it all down, and Natasha was kissing him, smearing her red lipstick all over Steve’s lips and tasting Bucky inside of him. It turned Bucky on way more than he’d expected, and that’s when he discovered that he had another kink.

The three of them situated themselves on the couch in between equally sweet and sexy kisses, and Bucky paid attention to Steve’s poor cock while Steve tongued Natasha’s clit, an experience he was undoubtedly inexperienced at it (the poor guy had been a virgin up until the first time Bucky fucked him, balls deep in his muscled ass), but Natasha seemed to be enjoying herself all the same.

Tony accidentally burst in with a girl draped over one arm, apologised quickly, and ducked back out. Steve groaned.

“Guess that’ll solve the mystery of everyone wondering where Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and Black Widow disappeared off to,” he grumbled.

“Calm down, Blondie. A good rumour or two might just be the thing to take you off your high horse,” Nat said half-jokingly, managing to calm Steve down in an authoritative way that Bucky never could. Natasha kissed Bucky again, gave a sly “Until next time,” line, and left the room.

“She left her panties in here,” Steve muttered, picking up the lacy black thong.

“You can keep it,” Bucky smirked, and Steve scowled at him.

Bucky sat up and pulled Steve to him, sensing that he’d crossed a line. “I’m really sorry, Stevie. I had no idea that was going to happen. I didn’t know you wouldn’t be into it, although that’s dumb, I should’ve asked, instead of just shoving you into something like that. I’m sure it was just a one-time thing. I mean, Natasha isn’t—“

“Bucky,” Steve breathed, face softening into the smile that made the most cryogenically frozen of hearts melt. “It’s fine. I actually enjoyed it. Trying new things, and all that. Besides, Nat was amazing.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, she was.” He caught the same sort of expression on Steve’s face that he felt, but couldn’t quite put a name to, and began to think that maybe this wasn’t just a one-time thing.

A moment later, they got dressed again, and Steve proudly tied the thong around his neck in place of a bowtie.

Maybe he wasn’t such a stick in the mud, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support non-consensual sex, nor three way relationships where not every person is consenting, and this story does not go to say that bisexual people are promiscuous or unfaithful because they are bisexual. Just a disclaimer. I hope you enjoyed this idea!!


End file.
